User talk:Huynh/Huynh's Sandbox
Seems cool, although if there were going to be new professions released in the future, I would personally hope for a unique caster one. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 06:09, 9 November 2007 (CET) I just had some extra time on my hands and got kinda bored. Huynh 05:02, 16 November 2007 (CET) I think this looks pretty cool as well. Might want to try and come up with a new name though or something, lol Joshgt2 (Talk) 05:06, 16 November 2007 (CET) Yea Hero Battles, Heroes Ascent, computer Heros... the term Hero was basicly taken up lol. Now I change it to Legionnaire. =) Huynh 02:47, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Tbh i think Roar of the phoenix shoud be Screech of the Phoenix, cuz you already used Roar and bird dont rawr i dont think.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:12, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::Yea some of the skill names I kinda just lost interest in them so I came up with what ever cheesy idea came to mind. Huynh 03:25, 2 February 2008 (EST) "(Elite Skill) Ravaging Sweep 8 3 - Swings blade at all nearby foes striking for +5...20. These attacks cannot be blocked. Ravaging Sweep disables all attack skills for 3 seconds." This attack I would never use. It basically means it would have to be your only adrenaline skill, because it'd make others useless if you lose all the adren after you use Ravaging Sweep. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 05:06, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Hmm I was trying to go after the idea of Ravaging Sweep not being able to charge your other adrenal skills. Because having an unblockable powerful attack striking all nearby foes kinda seemed cheap already. Huynh 14:15, 2 February 2008 (EST) Cool class. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:34, 3 February 2008 (EST) :Ty, your compliments are appreciated. Huynh 01:52, 4 February 2008 (EST) Yeah. I really like this class. A lot. I always thought it would be cool to be able to use 2-handed axes, swords, spears, ect. If something like this were to come out in GW2 (which i hope it does) it would be the first thing I would make. (EDIT) Also, I think that the weapon damage should be a little higher... (maybe 22-45, or possibly higher than 45) Hammers/scythes attack almost 1/2 second faster than this, and they would do near the same damage. Really good job, though. =) BaconWrangler 21:51, 4 February 2008 (EST) Please god say you dident animate that picture yourself. if you did you had a little more than a bit of time. that would o taken days to stetch, final draw, copy and finally colour. otherwise im lovin this class. thiugh some skills are a bit over powered. eg Devouring Light.Wrath. Target foe takes 15...40 holy damage and is Blinded for 3...7 seconds. Divine Light Enchantment Spell. Target ally gains 1...6 health regeneration and +10 armor for 7...15 seconds. way to insane ^^ Saomachuen 13:04, 8 December 2008 (EST) Battle Rage Warrior Drop Bonetti's imo, Battle Rage is a stance also and you lose all adrenaline when it ends, so a second adrenaline stance is useless. --71.229.204.25 07:48, 12 December 2007 (CET) "Strike as One" Thumper uses 4 PvE skills...ftw max is 3 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:56, 24 January 2008 (EST) :O really, the max is 3? Hmm I never knew that, well that build was just something I whipped up for User:Guild of Deals/LAME Contest. I guess i should change it then. Huynh 16:25, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::yah rly, better do that xd ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:26, 24 January 2008 (EST)